This invention relates to manipulative toys the purpose of which is to combine entertainment and instruction in geometrical and structural relationships.
Many such toys are known in the prior art which consist of various combinations of basic geometrical units such as cubes, balls and other objects, with connecting devices such as rods to enable the construction of various geometrical or functional arrays.